Hot for You
by Shelby TheKurtsie
Summary: Plotless Klaine smut after Puck's Van Halen number. I suck at titles like I suck at summaries. Rated M for smut and mild language.


Hey! I'm alive! I know it's been awhile since my last updates, and I'll try and get those out soon. I promise.

This little oneshot was inspired by Blaine Anderson's explosion of sexy in 'Hot for Teacher' and my imagining of what happened afterwards. Don't tell me the way he worked that microphone stand didn't make your inner fangirl squeal ;)

And before I get too off topic.. **IF BOY ON BOY SLASH MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, STOP NOW. **Click off of this page and go read something else. This whole story is nothing but plotless smut.

It's also 4 am as I'm writing this, and I probably won't check it over before it's posted. So, I'm aware of the fact it probably sucks. Try and enjoy anyways though!

* * *

><p>::-\&amp;-::

"Oh, yes I'm hot.."

Puck carried out the last few notes of the song, and Mike and Blaine struck their finishing poses, highfiving each other as the last chord faded out.

"Wow! Guys!" Mr. Shue said, standing up and clapping. "What a way to start the week! You didn't even have an assignment, you just went out and did it!"

"Mr. Shue," Rachel piped in, "while the number was incredible, particularly the drumming, don't you think the subject matter is a bit inappropriate?"

"Well, that all depends on Puck's intent when he chose the song." Mr. Shue said, turning back to Puck, who was staring out the choir room window at Ms. Corcoran.

"I uh, I guess I just dig Van Halen."

Mr. Shue smiled again, and the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. In the back of the class, Kurt shifted his legs uncomfortably; sitting stiffly in his chair.

"Aren't you coming, babe? The bell's gone?" Blaine asked, after the rest of the class had left the room.

"Blaine.. I.." Kurt said in a low voice. "..come here."

A grin spread across Blaine's face as he slid his bag off his shoulders and climbed up the stairs to where Kurt was still sitting.

"Watching you dance like that.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him in, kissing him hard. "So. Fucking. Hot."

"You liked it?" Blaine said, moving in to straddle his boyfriend's legs and holding on tightly to his hips.

Kurt brought one hand down to where Blaine's rested, guiding it down to the bulge in the front of his skinny jeans. "You tell me."

"Oh.." he moaned, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and grinding down against him. "Isn't there somewhere more.. private, we can go?"

"We can go in the, oh.. ooh.." Kurt was sidetracked by another thrust from Blaine. "the back room where the mattress from sophomore year is. Mr. Schue never got rid of it."

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck, and Kurt knew that the bruise wouldn't go away for days. "Mm, we'll go back there then."

They stumbled to the back, barely tearing away long enough to make it there before Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the mattress and crawled on top of him, plastering their lips together, their tongues engaged in a battle of slippery muscle.

"So hot, Blaine. I want you. So much right now." he mewled.

"You want this, Kurt?" Blaine asked, running his hand down Kurt's chest, palming his erection.

"Fuck, Blaine. Yes."

In one steady motion, Blaine pulled down his jeans, taking the tiny black briefs underneath with them. He eyes Kurt for a moment, admiring the pale, beautiful flesh, contrasting with the baggy black sweater that still covered his chest.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered between kisses, "you're still wearing too many clothes."

The next moments were a blur of clothes being ripped off and kisses mixed with "I love you's" and "I want you's".

The next thing either of them knew, they were lying naked on the mattress.

Seeing as there was no proper lube of any sort around, Kurt took Blaine's hand, sucking on his fingers, getting his hand dripping wet to make things easier.

Blaine covered his hard length with the liquid, probing around Kurt's entrance.

"Oh, Blaine. Fuck me." he groaned.

Blaine pushed all the way inside him, rolling his hips against Kurt.

"So tight, Kurt. You feel so good." he moaned, thrusting into him harder, grabbing hold of his boyfriend's length, stroking him in time with his movements.

Kurt hooked one leg over Blaine's shoulder, angling himself up so that Blaine would be able to keep hitting that spot.

"Mm, Kurt, so close.."

"Come for me, Blaine. Come all over me."

Even if he wanted to, Blaine couldn't ignore the command. He erupted all over Kurt's chest, screaming his name. Kurt followed, behind him and they collapsed into each other in a messy sweaty heap.

"I can't believe we just did it in the back of the choir room." Blaine giggled.

"It's your fault." Kurt teased. "You're the one who had to look un-humanly sexy during an impromptu glee club performance."

They leaned in to kiss each other one more time before Blaine suggested cleaning up and getting out of there before anyone saw them.

"Good idea." Kurt agreed, slipping back into his jeans. "And no one will ever know."

Blaine winked, and kissed him again. "C'mon. There's a medium drip at the Lima Bean with your name on it."

* * *

><p>Reviews would be peachy.<p> 


End file.
